Radio songfic
by snich plateada
Summary: Songfic, para todos los gustos, enamorados del R/H, pinchen aquí, es imprescindible la colaboracion de todos para esta historia, segundo chapter Fred/Angelina. hay de todo entra y prueba
1. Sabes

LA IDEA DE ESTE SONGFIC, ES QUE USTEDES LEAN, DEJEN REVIEW, PIDIENDO SONGFIC, CON LAS PAREJAS QUE LES GUSTEN O UNA CANCIÓN, PROMETO CUMPLIR TODAS LAS PETICIONES. PERO, PORFAVOR, INCLUYAN LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN.  
  
DICLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, es de quien-ustedes-saben, a quien adoro, así que profa no me demandes, que yo no pretendo plagiar, ni nada, yo solo hago esto por amor a los review.....  
  
SABES  
  
INTERPRETE: ALEX UBAGO  
  
  
  
-Sabes, vida mía, Que cuando cae el sol Y se apaga el día, La luna brilla pura y limpia. Pues tu la iluminas con tu amor, con tu belleza Y con tu olor, Con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz.  
  
  
  
Llueve. Me gusta contemplarte en el quicio de la ventana, retrepada, estudiando transformación. Tus ojos reflejan el pálido blanco de la luna, tu precioso y enmarañado pelo, cae sobre los hombros, de forma irresistible. Oigo tu voz, que susurra mi nombre, pero me doy cuenta de que es un producto de mi imaginación. Puedo notar tu olor, tu risa en mis oídos, tengo ganas de levantarme e ir hacia ti, besarte y decir a todo el mundo que eres mía. Pero en lugar de eso, me quedo sentado, jugando la peor partida de ajedrez de mi vida contra Harry, quien está demasiado emocionado, porque me está ganando, y no se da cuenta del estremecimiento de mi cuerpo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan. No aguanto mas, te necesito cerca, aunque traicionemos a Harry, ahora solo me importas tu. Aunque necesite cariño, no veo porque tienes que fingir que lo amas, cuando se que tu corazón es mío, todo esto escapa a mi razón, explícamelo tú, dulce Hermione, y no te alejes de mi lado.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Pero si tu no estas, si tu te vas  
  
La luna mengua y desaparece  
  
Y las estrellas la encontraran  
  
Y descubrirán que mis lagrimas  
  
Mecen en algún lugar sin mas Amparo que mi propia soledad.  
  
  
  
Te levantas, cierras con esa delicadeza que te caracteriza el libro, te alisas la túnica, entrelazas tus dulces manos entre tu pelo, intentando peinarlo, y por fin te diriges hacia nosotros. Por un momento mi corazón piensa que vienes a por mi, que dirás todo, pero te acomodas junto a Harry, quien te muestra feliz su aplastante derrota, me miras de forma fugaz, puedo ver el amor en tus ojos, de la forma en que me miras. Él te agarra de la cintura, y mi mundo se derrumba, en verdad lo quieres, puesto que un tierno beso plantas en sus labios, por un instante, pienso en como me besas a mí, cierro los ojos y paso la lengua por mis labios.  
  
- Pensando en cenar Ron, dice un ocurrente Harry.  
  
Te miro y veo como te ríes, aunque sea una tontería eso me molesta. Me apuro a levantarme, puesto que ustedes van cogidos de la mano saliendo por el retrato. Miro por la ventana, y me parece que la luna no brilla tanto como antes, cuando tu la contemplabas. Tal vez sea a causa de las lagrimas que enturbian mi visión, solo con mi tristeza, camino por los corredores de este hermoso castillo, que a contemplado en tantas veces nuestro amor secreto, este amor, del que dudo en ocasiones, y en el que he puesto toda mi vida. Sera la soledad, la que no me deja pensar....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Y ahora morirme no seria mas desgracia  
  
Que perderte para siempre, ay! Mi vida no te vayas. Porque yo se que esto es amor del verdadero, Y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que Te quiero  
  
  
  
Puedo notar tu cuerpo estremecerse, cuando nuestras piernas se rozan por debajo de la mesa, he puesto mi vida en ti Mione, mi confianza, siento unas ganas tremendas de abrazarte. Te amo, te amo, te lo diría una y otra vez. En verano, invierno, otoño. Aunque el océano se secara, aunque se murieran las flores, o incluso aunque el cielo cayera sobre nuestras cabezas. Te seguiría queriendo, no lo dudo, y se que no es juego de adolescentes, eres mi chica Hermi, tu lo sabes, yo lo sé. Entonces lo demás no importa. Me paro un momento, ¿ Porque esa seguridad, si hace unos minutos lloraba? Tal vez seas tú, que haces que cambie con solo una mirada.  
  
  
  
-Puede que mañana, veas en mi rostro la luz del alba, O puede que ya no sientas nada. Pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo, Es que mi amor por ti, no encuentra fronteras en este mundo.  
  
  
  
No se me seguirás amando después de lo que voy a hacer, todos sabrán la verdad, porque ya nada importa, solo mi amor por ti, si apartas de mi tu corazón, al menos tendré el consuelo, de que una vez fue mío. Porque ahora estoy decidido. No hay quien me pare. Veo como Harry te besa, y dirigiéndose a mí, que me encuentro de pié. Del mismo color de mi pelo. Se sonríe, aunque de forma triste, y me dice:  
  
- Ron, aquí la tienes, ella en verdad te ama, ( no espera Hermione), lo noto en vuestras miradas, sed felices, y nunca dejéis de ser mis amigos.  
  
Me lanzo a tus brazos, pero tu corres despavorida hacia la salida, estas triste crees que le has fallado, pero por fin todo se arregla. Dirijo una sonrisa cómplice a Harry, el que me contesta:  
  
- Ve por ella Ronnie, antes de que se pierda en la biblioteca.  
  
  
  
¿LES GUSTÓ, SI, O NO? PARTICIPEN O SI NO SIMPLEMENTE DEJEN REVIEW  
  
SE DESPIDE DESPUÉS DE ESTE PASTELÓN DE SONGFIC  
  
SNICH PLATEADA 


	2. fallen

ESTA VEZ TOCA FRED/ANGELINA, GRACIAS A LOS QUE PATICIPARON Y PORFAVOR SIGAN ASÍ A LO LARGO DE ESTA SEMANA IRÉ PUBLICANDO LOS DEMAS SONGFIC QUE ME PIDIERON.  
  
INTERPRETE: ALICIA KEYS  
  
PEDIDO POR: ALICIA KEYS  
  
FALLIN  
  
I keep on fallin'  
  
  
  
In and out of love  
  
  
  
With you  
  
  
  
Sometimes I love ya  
  
  
  
Sometimes u make me blue  
  
  
  
Sometimes I feel good  
  
  
  
At times I feel used  
  
  
  
Lovin you darlin'  
  
  
  
Makes me so confused  
  
Las puertas del gran torreón permanecen cerradas, puedo notar el clamor de la multitud. Las piernas me tiemblan, después de seis años, en esto y todavía me pongo nerviosa. Ni si quiera Harry, nuestro capitán, se pone tan nervioso. Te miro, permaneces sereno, tranquilo, repasando junto George la broma que gastareis a Malfoy este año. Por fin el pórtico se abre y las caras de los cientos de personas que forman este mundo, al que de forma vulgar llaman Hogwarts, permanecen con los rostros impregnados de emoción. Es hora del comienzo del partido, veo como tonteas un poco con Alicia. Me pone enferma verte hacer eso. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? A veces pienso que no te amo, pero en estos momentos siento como me hiere la sangre cuando alguna otra fémina esta cerca. Lo paso tan bien contigo, que tu forma de ser, compensa tus descuidos, tu falta de detalles, pero al fin y al cabo eres un Weasly. Me confunde tanto amarte que no se si lo que manda mi corazón es amor u obsesión por ti.  
  
I keep on  
  
  
  
Fallin'  
  
  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
  
  
I never loved someone  
  
  
  
The way that I love you  
  
Y aquí sigo con mi dilema, sigo enamorándome y desenamorándome de ti porque nunca he sentido algo así por alguien. Me haces sentir dichosa, pero a la vez desdichada. Una bludger viene directa hacia mi, no reacciono, vienes lanzado hacia mí, pero la bola es mas rápida y se estampa en mi costado. ¿por qué todo se hace oscuro?, mi ultimo recuerdo es tu cara de dolor. Al menos me alegra saber que significo algo para ti....  
  
Oh, oh , I never felt this way  
  
  
  
How do you give me so much pleasure  
  
  
  
And cause me so much pain  
  
  
  
Just when I think  
  
  
  
I´ve taken more than would a fool  
  
  
  
I start fallin' back in love with you  
  
Se oyen voces, la tonta de Katie me llama de forma compulsiva, tu consuelas a Alicia, que llora de forma descontrolada, pero mas que consuelo parece ligue. La agarras por la cintura, y le acaricias el rostro, sonríes de forma encantadora, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!!!!!!!!¿ como puedes hacerme tanto daño, y yo como una tonta, seguir amándote? He soportado mucho durante los cinco meses que estuvimos juntos, para mii han significado mucho, por lo visto para ti solo he sido otra mas, añadida a la lista de pavas con las que salir. Has hecho mella en mi Fred Weasly, y como Angelina Jonson me llamo, volverás, rendido a mis pies, deseando que te perdone....  
  
Oh baby  
  
  
  
I, I, I, I'm fallin'  
  
  
  
I, I, I'm fallin'  
  
  
  
Fall  
  
  
  
I keep on  
  
  
  
Fallin'  
  
  
  
In and out of love with you  
  
  
  
I never loved someone  
  
  
  
The way that I love you  
  
***  
  
Camino por un corredor solitario, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta el sitio en que me encuentro, sigo enamorada de ti, como una tonta, insufrible... ¿Qué puedo hacer? Una mano me agarra de forma firme, estoy apunto de gritar cuando me encuentro con tu amable rostro, estamos en el baño de los prefectos, me agarras por la cintura:  
  
- Que haces Fred?  
  
- Amarte Angelina, como nunca me ha pasado con nadie (N/A: Menuda cursi estoy hecha..)  
  
- Pero a ti no te gustaba Alicia?  
  
- A mi? O que va, tu eres la única que está en mi cabeza, lo de Alicia fue un favor que le hizo a George, ya sabes el pobre es taaaan tímido.  
  
- entonces....  
  
- Nada, solo te quiero a ti no sales de mi cabeza, te necesito.  
  
Me besas, el sabor de tus labios es muy dulce, los echaba de menos....  
  
What?  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, A MI NO ME CONVENCE, PERO BUENO, DJENE SUS OPINIONES Y PARTICIPEN, RECUERDEN QUE LA CONTINUIDAD DE ESTE FIC DEPENDE DE USTEDES. PIDAN SUS CANCIONES, SUS PAREJAS Y DEJEN SUS LETRAS....  
  
  
  
ES MUY FACIL, SOLO PULSEN GO EN SUBMIT REVIEW  
  
  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ A QUE ESPERAN???????????????? 


End file.
